Under 101
by Jcansnh
Summary: Kenapa cewek masih percaya walau dibohongin pacarnya? Soalnya cewek itu percaya khasiat lidah buaya.-Noh Taehyun, Mahasiswi Teknik Geologi'15 [ P101's ; Taedong Gs!Taehyun ; AU!Lokal


Sebenarnya ini bukan sekali dua kali Taedong harus bersabar menghadapi kemurkaan pacarnya yang galak, pendek, tapi unyu itu. Pacaran belum genap enam bulan aja sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali berantem besar, seperti sekarang. Tapi memang dasarnya karena pacarnya Taedong itu suka marah-marah dan tipe-tipe tsundere sih.

Noh Taehyun namanya. Maba teknik geologi semester lima, iya maba, mahasiswa bahula. Taehyun yang diam aja mukanya garang, apalagi kalau murka, coba? Herannya, Taedong selalu menyebut Taehyun itu unyu.

"Unyu dari mananya, oy!" sungut Kim Yongguk yang entah mendapat bisikan dari mana, sudah berani menyungut. Padahal biasanya kalau ditanya dosen aja cuma jawab 'iya' atau 'nggak'.

"Kenapa lagi sih emangnya?" tanya Jung Sewoon yang baru saja menghabiskan batagor dua porsi. Iya dua porsi, satu punya dia sendiri, yang satu lagi punya pacarnya, Kim Jaehwan.

Taedong menghela nafas. "Kemarin kan dia ada latihan buat pentas seni tahunan kampus, terus gue disuruh nungguin. Dua jam nunggu, dia bilang kalau mau pulang bareng Kak Seongri, soalnya disuruh nemuin dosbing."

"Terus terus?"

"Yaudah gue pulang, terus pas di parkiran ketemu sama Donghan lagi sendirian. Yaudah gue antarin pulang lah si Donghan," lanjut Taedong.

"Lah itu lo yang mancing macan tidur, pinter!" sahut Woo Jinyoung sambil melempar remahan kerupuk udang ke arah Taedong.

"Goblog dipiara sih," timpal Yongguk dengan wajahnya yang super datar.

"Terus si Kak Taehyun lihat kamu boncengin Donghan?"

"Gue anter pakai mobil sih, Kak Jaehwan," Taedong menyeruput es teh miliknya. "Iya dia lihat kayaknya, soalnya nggak lama ada whatsapp masuk isinya dia ngirim foto gue bukain pintu buat Donghan."

Setelah itu Taedong langsung dilempar dengan barbagai barang; mulai dari remah makanan sampai tisu.

"Cewek manapun juga bakal ngamuk kalau tau pacarnya ngantar pulang mantan, bego dipiara sih ya."

Taedong langsung beringsut ke bahu Jinyoung, setelah cewek teknik sipil itu menoyor kepala Taedong.

"Apaan sih, sana gelendotan ke yang lain," sungut Jinyoung sambil mendorong kepala Taedong menjauh.

Taedong malah memeluk Jinyoung dari samping. "Males ah. Kan biar lo sama Sanggyun marahan juga."

"Eh, sialan!"

Taedong nyengir dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Duh Woo Jinyoung peluk-able banget sih, unyu gini hehehe."

"Oh jadi gini kerjaan lo dibelakang gue?"

Taedong mendongak dan mendapati Taehyun berada dibelakang Jaehwan. Taedong tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Taehyun mengeluarkan aura gelap.

"Kak Taehyㅡ"

Bruk!

Lemparan jaket ke atas meja kantin menarik atensi para mahasiswa yang sedang makan siang, pelakunya adalah Noh Taehyun.

"Ambil balik barang yang pernah lo kasih ke gue, gue nggak butuh!" Taehyun segera berbalik dan Taedong sontak berdiri. Namun baru selangkah, Taehyun kembali berbalik dan telunjuknya mengarah ke Taedong. "Lo nggak usah lagi muncul di depan gue, dan lupain aja tentang enam bulan terakhir."

Setelah itu Taehyun berbalik dan keluar dari kantin fakultas teknik.

Taedong tidak bergeming sama sekali setelah Taehyun pergi, hanya matanya bergantian menatap jaket biru yang berada di atas meja dan punggung sempit Taehyun yang semakin menjauh.

"Lo ngapain diem aja disitu, bego? Sana kejar Kak Taehyun!"

Taedong mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "Ta-tapiㅡ"

Jaehwan melempar kepala Taedong menggunakan tisu. "Mau lo putus sama Kak Taehyun pakai cara ginian? Bukan cara baik-baik nih."

Taedong langsung berlari keluar kantin sambil membawa jaket biru di tangan kanan.

"Emang kemarin kamu sama Kak Sungwoon putusnya baik-baik?" tanya Sewoon pada Jaehwan yang duduk disebelahnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Jaehwan balik melempar pertanyaan. "Mau baik-baik gimana kalau dia tau jadi selingkuhan?"

"Iya juga sih," gumam Sewoon sambil memainkan sambal kacang sisa batagor.

Jaehwan tersenyum dan diam-diam menggenggam tangan Sewoon yang ada di atas meja. Sewoon menoleh dengan wajah bingung.

"Kenapa, Hwan?"

Jaehwan menggeleng dan mengecup tangan Sewoon. "Maaf ya, aku khilaf kemarin-kemarin."

"Ekhem, maaf ya disini ada orang lain."

Sewoon cuma senyum malu, sedangkan Jaehwan nyengir ke arah Yongguk dan Jinyoung.

.

.

.

Taehyun mempercepat langkahnya ketika mendengar Taedong meneriakkan namanya. Tapi mau secepat apapun, langkah kaki Taehyun pasti kalah dengan Taedong yang menjulang itu.

"Kak Taehyun!" Taedong segera memortal jalan Taehyun.

Taehyun melangkah ke kanan, Taedong mengikuti. Taehyun melangkah ke kiri, Taedong juga ikut. Pilihan terakhir, Taehyun berbalik tetapi Taedong lebih dulu mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

Tanpa suara, Taehyun masih berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Taedong yang sialnya sangat kuat. Sama halnya dengan Taehyun, Taedong tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Kepalanya menunduk, menatap Taehyun yang masih berusaha keras.

Taehyun mendengus, ia menyerah. "Lepasin," ujarnya pelan.

"Nggak bakal, sebelum kamu kasih aku alasan kenapa ngomong kayak tadi."

Taehyun mendadak menegang karena ucapan Taedong. Bukan karena kalimatnya, tetapi intonasi yang terlalu mendominasi.

Taehyun memejamkan matanya. "Emang lo siapa nyuruh-nyuruh?"

"Apa?" Taedong menarik tangan Taehyun ke atas, membuat Taehyun reflek mendongak dan secara tidak sengaja menatap mata tajam Taedong. Belum lagi jarak keduanya yang ternyata sangat dekat, itu kalau ada yang nabrak udah ciuman kali.

"Taehyun? Jadi nyari buku bareng, nggak?"

Taehyun menoleh dan mendapati Jungji berdiri tak jauh darinya. Taedong ikut menoleh dan kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Taehyun dengan sangat baik. Ia menarik tangannya dan segera menarik Jungji untuk lari.

"Sialan," umpat Taedong setelah melihat pacarnya lari dengan menarik lengan cowok lain.

.

.

.

"Turun."

Kata pertama yang dikeluarkan Jonghyun ketika membuka pintu kamar Taehyun.

"Anjir, bikin kaget aja lo," sungut Taehyun dan dianggukki oleh Sungwoon. Mereka berdua sedang marathon nonton drama di kamar Taehyun, sekalian melupakan kenangan kelam, kalau kata Sungwoon.

Jonghyun tersenyum dan tangannya masih berpegangan pada handle pintu.

"Turun gih Kak Taehyun, ada yang nyariin dibawah," ulang Jonghyun.

"Siapa? Eh jangan-jangan si Brian gara-gara gue belum bayar hutang pulsa dua puluh ribu kemarin." Taehyun kelabakan mencari dompetnya.

Sungwoon melempar Taehyun menggunakan lays. "Ngapain banget Brian jauh-jauh kesini buat nagih hutang, bego."

Taehyun nyengir unyu. "Iya juga sih." Kemudian menoleh pada Jonghyun yang masih setia nempel di pintu. "Siapa sih, Jong?"

Jonghyun mengendikkan bahu. "Nggak kenal Kak, kesini tadi dia bawa motor satria f."

"Berisik banget lo, sana turun. Ganggu konsentrasi aja, minggir lo bantet!" sungut Sungwoon kurang ajar. Iya kurang ajar, ini kan kamar Taehyun, cemilan di toples punya Taehyun, tv yang dipakai nonton juga punya Taehyun.

"Bacot bener lo. Gue kasih spoiler nih ya, itu si Kwangho bakal balik ke masa lalu gara-gara dikejar si pembunuh di terowongan."

"Noh Taehyun!"

Taehyun lari keluar kamar sambil ngakak waktu diteriakin Sungwoon, bonus ditunjukkin jari tengah. Lagian, Tunnel udah tamat dari kapan juga dia belum nonton. Taehyun aja sudah move on dari om-om ganteng, ke Yang Sejong yang meranin Sunghoon-Sungjoon di Duel.

"Jonghyun sialan," umpat Taehyun setelah menampakkan dirinya di teras rumah. Disana ada Taedong yang duduk di kursi kayu. "Taedong mah dia nggak mungkin nggak kenal," lanjutnya.

Taedong langsung berdiri setelah melihat Taehyun keluar menggunakan pakaian rumahan santai. "Kak Taehyun."

"Mau apa lo? Nggak denger tadi di kantin gue bilangin apa? Perlu diulang?"

Buset itu Taehyun udah kayak marahin adik tingkat jaman ospek maba.

"Aku mau minta maaf ke Kak Taehyun soalㅡ"

"Basi," cela Taehyun. "Setiap lo buat kesalahan, lo minta maaf, dan beberapa hari kemudian lo balik ke kesalahan itu. Basi, kenyang gue sama maaf dari lo."

"Emang kapan aku buat salah ke kamu?"

Pertanyaan Taedong membuat Taehyun membatu. Sebenarnya pertengkaran mereka berdua sebelum-sebelumnya itu dikarenakan kesalahan Taehyun, tetapi berpatok pada hukum alam dimana cewek selalu benar dan cowok selalu salah, makanya selalu Taedong yang meminta maaf.

"Kenapa kamu nggak jawab? Bingung karena memang aku yang selalu ngalah ke kamu padahal bukan aku yang salah, kan?"

"Nggak kokㅡ"

"Terus kenapa nggak bisa jawab?"

Taehyun bersumpah, selama hampir enam bulan pacaran, baru kali ini ia melihat tatapan mata Taedong yang seperti ini. Kecewa kah? Bukankah seharusnya Taehyun yang kecewa karena kemarin Taedong mengantar pulang Donghan?

"Aku sama Donghan itu temenan doang, Kakㅡ"

"Aku nggak butuh penjelasan dari kamu ya, Kim Taedong." Taehyun melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Mending kamu pulang, terus nggak usah datang lagi ke rumahku."

Taedong mengacak rambutnya. "Kamu mau kita putus gitu aja? Iya?"

Taehyun terdiam. Hatinya berteriak tidak, karena ia memang benar-benar jatuh pada mahasiswa teknik sipil itu. Tapi egonya berteriak iya, karena harga dirinya sebagai wanita tidak boleh jatuh. Sebentar, apa hubungannya dengan harga diri, ya?

Taehyun maju mendekati Taedong. "Kamu bilang kamu nggak salah?" Satu sudut bibir Taehyun tertarik ke atas. "Kamu bilang Donghan cuma teman waktu SMA, kan? Tapi kenyataannya apa? Donghan mantanmu waktu SMA, dan aku malah tau itu dari temanmu, bukan dari kamu."

"Tapiㅡ"

"Aku udah percaya kalau kamu sama Donghan memang cuma teman SMA, tapi kamu matahin itu semua, Taedong."

Taedong diam, signal lain untuk memberi Taehyun waktu untuk bicara.

"Dan kemarin kamu bilang bakal pulang sama Sewoon, tapi kenyataannya apa? Kamu pulang sama Donghan, kan?" lanjut Taehyun. Mata cewek usia dua puluh tiga itu kini berkaca-kaca. "Aku udah percaya ke kamu, tapi apa?"

Taedong merengkuh tubuh kecil itu dengan erat, karena Taehyun terus berontak dan ia itu tenaganya kuda kalau kata Taedong.

"Maaf ya Kak, iya aku salah," ujar Taedong sambil menghirup aroma menenangkan yang berasal dari surai sebahu milik Taehyun.

Taedong melepas rengkuhannya dan kini menghapus bulir air mata Taehyun. "Udah jangan nangis, aneh nih kalau kamu nangis gini."

Taehyun mengangguk dan mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Yaudah sana kamu pulang."

"Tapi kita baikan, kan?" tanya Taedong memastikan.

"Nggak!" Taehyun segera masuk rumah dan menutup pintu dengan kencang.

Taedong bersiap menyalakan mesin motor saat pintu rumah Taehyun terbuka. Ia bisa melihat Taehyun yang bersedekap di tengah-tengah pintu.

"Kamu tau kenapa cewek masih percaya walau dibohongin pacarnya?" tanya Taehyun.

"Hah?" Taedong mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Kenapa memang?"

"Soalnya cewek itu percaya khasiat lidah buaya."

Dan blam! Pintu tertutup. Taedong samar mendengar suara kunci diputar.

Taehyun segera berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum di kulkas dan terbatuk ketika Mamanya bertanya.

"Taedong nya mana, Kak?"

"UHUK!"

Mamanya Taehyun buru-buru menepuk-nepuk pelan tengkuk anaknya. "Kenapa sih, Kak? Minumnya pelan dong."

"Taedong udah Kakak usir, Ma." Mamanya nepuk punggung Taehyun kencang. "ADUH! Sakit, Ma~"

"Ya emangnya Taedong tuh kucing liar apa? Main usir aja."

Taehyun masa bodoh dan segera menghabiskan air mineral kemasana. Dia butuh tenaga untuk lanjut marah dengan Taedong, teman-teman.

.

.

.

"Nggak mau mampir, nih?" tanya Taehyun setelah keluar dari mobil.

"Aku mau jemput Ibu nih, lain kali aja mampirnya," jawab Jungji sambil tersenyum.

Taehyun mengangguk. "Yaudah salam ke Ibumu ya."

"Salam ke Mama kamu juga." Jungji melambaikan tangannya. "Dah, Taehyun."

"Dadah Jungji~"

Taehyun segera berbalik dan membuka pagar, tapi kegiatanya terhenti karena ada satu notifikasi whatsapp masuk.

 _ **Taetaedong**_

 _Pulang sama siapa?_

Taehyun mengabaikan pesan itu dan kini masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ma, Kakak udah puㅡASTAGA!"

Taehyun nyaris jantungan karena melihat Taedong yang duduk ganteng di atas sofa ruang tamu.

"Kenapa kaget? Ketauan selingkuh? Iya?"

Taehyun memicingkan matanya dan berlalu meninggalkan Taedong.

"Kak Taehyun."

"Pulang sana lo!"

"Kak."

Dengan cara yang sama seperti di kampus kemarin, Taedong berhasil membuat Taehyun berhenti melangkah.

"Apa?" tanya Taehyun galak sambil memasang wajah menantang pada Taedong. Taedong hendak menyentuh bahu Taehyun, tapi sang pemilik menepis. "Nggak usah pegang-pegang."

"Iya deh." Taedong menghela nafas. "Tadi pulang diantar Kak Jungji yang anak pendidikan dokter itu kan? Bukannya minta jemput aku, kenapa milih cowok lain?"

Taehyun tersenyum sinis. "Kamu nggak perlu izinku buat antar pulang Donghan, kenapa aku perlu izin sama kamu buat diantar pulang Jungji?"

"Kak Taehyunㅡ"

"Bacot ya. Pulang sana! Capek! Mau tidur!"

Taehyun dengan sengaja menabrak tangan Taedong, awalnya mau bahu, tapi kan Taedong lebih tinggi daripada Taehyun. Gadis itu berlari kecil menaiki tangga dan ketika tangannya sudah berada di handle pintu, gerakannya terhenti begitu saja karena Taedong tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Nggak usah protes, aku kangen sama kamu," ucap Taedong dengan nada yang lebih rendah satu tingkat dari biasanya.

Taehyun menikmati detik demi detik yang mengalun, membiarkan Taedong mendekap tubuh bantet, eh kecil milik Taehyun. Taedong melepas pelukannya dan membawa Taehyun menatapnya.

"Kamu nggak kangen sama aku?" tanya Taedong dengan tatapan teduh. Duh Taehyun nggak kuat!

"Kangen sih, tapiㅡ"

"Yaudah, kalau kangen sini peluk aku."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Taehyun maju selangkah dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Taedong. Tersenyum saat merasakan detak jantung Taedong yang menyapanya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak skinship sedekat ini dengan Taedong? Tujuh? Atau delapan hari?

Taedong melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Taehyun, membawa tubuh pacarnya itu semakin menempel. Ia sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Taehyun. Untung saja Taehyun sudah keramas tadi pagi.

"Jangan marah dong," rajuk Taedong.

"Aku nggak marah, tapi ya kecewa sih sama kamu."

"Aku cintanya sama kamu aja nih Kak, udah nggak bakal lirik-lirik yang lain."

Taehyun diam-diam tersenyum mendengar ucapan Taedong. "Beneran?"

"Iya, tuh buktinya aku nolak pas diajak Kak Minhyun buat dateng berdua ke acara kampus sebelah."

"Yee, itu sih gara-gara kamu diancam sama Jonghyun."

Taedong tertawa. "Tapi serius, kalaupun Kak Jonghyun nggak ngancam, aku juga bakalan nolak."

Taehyun tidak menjawab, malahan ia memejamkan matanya erat.

"Kak Taehyun."

"Hmm."

"Kak Taehyun."

"Hmmmmm."

"Kim Taehyun."

"Apaan sih?" Taehyun mendongak menatap Taedong. "Enak aja main ganti nama orang!"

Taedong cuma nyengir ganteng. "Nggak usah cemburu sama Jinyoung ya? Aku sama dia udah temenan dari jaman teka sampai sekarang."

"Siapa juga yang cemburu sama Jinyoung." Taehyun merengut. "Sebel aja sama kamu, kebetulan ada Jinyoung, jadi dia kena ampas juga deh."

"Nggak usah cemburu sama Donghan."

"Ish kokㅡ"

"Dengarin dulu. Donghan itu udah punya pacar, seangkatan sama aku," lanjut Taedong.

"Hmmmmmmm."

"Hm aja nih?" tanya Taedong.

"Ya terus maunya apa? Pukul?"

"Iya, pukul pakai bibirmu disini," ujar Taedong sambil menunjuk bibirnya dan memajukan kepalanya.

Taehyun tersenyum kecil dan segera mengecup kilat bibir Taedong.

"Loh kok gitu doang? Kecewa nih aku."

Taehyun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri. "Lah kan emang gitu doang? Maunya gimana emang?"

"Maunya gini."

Taedong menarik pinggang Taehyun agar lebih dekat, kemudian ia menggantungkan senyum sebelum menabrakkan bibirnya pada milik Taehyun. Memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan melumat bibir bawah Taehyun lembut.

Taehyun melenguh saat Taedong mulai melumat bibir bawahnya dengan sensual, membuatnya secara reflek mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Taedong. Tak ingin pasif, jadi Taehyun balas melumat bibir atas Taedong.

"Uhmmm," gumam Taehyun saat lidah milik Taedong menerobos masuk. Jemari Taehyun mulai menjambak dengan gemas ketika lidah Taedong bersentuhan dengan miliknya, memberi efek luar biasa menyenangkan meskipun terasa asing.

Taedong menjauhkan kepalanya ketika dirasa nafas Taehyun memendek.

"Aku sayang sama kamu," ujar Taedong lugas sambil menatap netra Taehyun.

Taehyun tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Aku juga sayang sama kamu."

Setelah itu Taehyun membungkam mulut Taedong dengan satu ciuman yang langsung menggunakan lidah. Satu ciuman yang lebih panjang dari ciuman sebelumnya. Taedong sudah bersiap memagut lagi bibir semanis madu milik Taehyun, hanya saja suara klakson mobil menginterupsi.

Taehyun mendorong tubuh Taedong menjauh dan segera berlari untuk mengintip siapa yang datang dari tangga.

"Kak Taehyun? Udah pulang?" tanya sang Mama ketika melihat Taehyun berada di anak tangga teratas. Melihat Taehyun mengangguk, Mamanya kembali bertanya. "Tadi ada Taedong, kamu nggak usir dia kan?"

"Ih, Mama!" rajuk Taehyun.

Taedong tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Taehyun dan segera melambaikan tangannya. "Halo, Tante."

"Calon mantu turun dulu yuk, Tante masakkin buat makan siang ya?" Mamanya Taehyun langsung bergegas ke dapur. Sementara itu, Taedong menuntun Taehyun untuk menuruni tangga. Tunggu dulu, ini rumah Taedong atau rumah Taehyun?

Jonghyun masuk ke rumah sambil membawa beberapa plastik belanjaan.

"Kunci mobil ntar gue taro di meja makan, ya," ujar Jonghyun sambil berjalan melewati 2Tae, tapi kemudian ia kembali melangkah mundur. "Eh bibirnya merah habis ngapain nih?"

Taedong cuma nyengir, sementara Taehyun mukanya langsung merah mendengar pertanyaan sepupunya.

"Mama! Jonghyun ngeselin nih!"

.

.

.

"Jadi, pacarnya Donghan tuh Hyunbin? Hyunbin yang anak agribisnis itu?" tanya Taehyun sambil menyuap sendok berisi es krim ke dalam mulut.

Taedong mengangguk. "Iya, eh kok bisa kenal Hyunbin?"

"Iyalah kenal, model kampus gitu."

"Kamu nggak mau gantian ngasih penjelasan Kak Jungji gitu?" tanya Taedong sambil membelai surai Taehyun. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil menonton siaran ulang produce101 season 2. Siaran ulang dipikir sepak bola kali ya.

Taehyun menyuapkan satu sendok pada Taedong dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada layar televisi. "Ngapain? Ibunya Jungji kan adiknya Mama."

"Hah? Serius?!"

"Adoh! Es krimnya tumpah, kan?!"

Taedong buru-buru menarik tisu dan mengelap bagian baju yang terkena es krim.

"Taedong, kok kamu pegang-pegang sih?!" teriak Taehyun histeris, pasalnya es krim itu tumpah di bagian depan baju Taehyun.

"Kan cuma mau hilangin es krimnya, Kak." Taedong membela diri.

"Yah tapi kan nggak perlu, gue bisa sendiri. Dasar mesum!"

Taedong menggumam. "Nggak inget kali ya yang waktu itu gue mesumin terus nagih."

"KIM TAEDONG!"

Taedong buru-buru turun dari sofa dan bersimpuh di lantai. "Maaf-maaf, Kak!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dedikasi buat kak Chevce yang ng-stan Taedong dari jaman Boys24 dan buat diriku yang terpikat oleh Taehyun sejak Shape Of You. Sebenarnya aku Taedonghan shipper, tapi karena obrolan random berdua di whatsapp, malah nulis Taedong-Taehyun gini hahaha. Oke, aku open request buat pair underrated. Dan ini bakal kubuat series dari trainee underrated.

Sebenarnya ini pelarianku dari final p101. Aku bukan nggak suka, tapi ya hmmm kecewa dan itu jelas sekali alasannya kenapa. Aku masih nangis tiap ngeliat video ataupun foto di ig/twitter yang bahas p101. Samhwi, Jinseob, Byeongaris tinggal kenangan~

Ps : Aku gatau JBJ tuh resmi atau nggak, tapi ya trainee kesukaanku (selain top20) pada ngumpul disana😽 Seneng deh Yongguk punya temen yang biasa diajak hangout selain Sihyun~

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


End file.
